The present invention relates to an electrical component device, and particularly, relates to an electrical component device having a fastening structure in which a fastening member is inserted into a case, in which electrical components are accommodated, from an opening at a wall surface of the case to fasten two or more conductors inside the case.
In an electrical component device having the above structure, for example, as described in a patent document 1, when a busbar which is an internal conductor and a connecting terminal which is an external conductor are fastened by a bolt which is a fastening member, the bolt may be accidentally dropped into the case. In that case, for example, if the bolt is dropped onto the bottom of the case, there is a problem which is that it is not easy to take out the bolt. Thus, in the patent document 1, it is shown that a cylindrical drop prevention member is provided in a space, from the fastening opening, which is provided at a wall surface of the case in which the fastening member is inserted, to a fastening part where the internal conductor and the connecting terminal are fastened, so that the bolt will not be dropped onto the bottom of the case.
[Patent document 1] Japan Patent Publication No. 2011-187933